Web-based storage systems are file hosting systems that allow users to store and retrieve data accessible from one or more user devices. These storage systems may use cloud storage to store user data. Known methods for uploading user data to cloud storage may require a user to provide manual selection of a set of files or folders for uploading to cloud storage.